A Wolf's Howl
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Tsubasa takes a short cut in the woods one day, and gets kidnapped by some kind of human-looking wolf named Ryuga. It is later revealed to him that he is the long lost wolf prince that will reunite the broken clan that his parents once ruled. But can he do it? Tsubasa-centric. Wolf AU! NO ROMANCE OF ANY KIND, inluding (boy/girl), Yuri(girl/girl), and Yaoi(boy/boy)!
1. Chapter 1

A friend of mine - who is in love with Tsubasa, but then again, who isn't - asked me to write a Tsubasa-centric story which involved him being forced to live with wolves.

Since it sounded so wonderful, I agreed to it, and here is the result of the first chapter. To be honest, I feel really excited to get this show on the road.

This is one story that will probably last throughout this whole year, making it possibly 50 chapters. Oh, and to my other friend, Kayley, don't worry, I'm working on that Toby-centric story as well.

Disclaimer: If I owned MFB, there would be several characters I'd remove and then several characters I'd give a larger role too. I'd also change the English Dub VA's for Gingka and Hyoma (as well as Yu), since they sucked.

I won't be updating tomorrow -well, possibly - because I have to help my family clean our house. It's very messy and we're getting our closet's carpet replaced.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Huh, more rain." Tsubasa Otori mumbled as he held out his hand to catch a droplet of water. It splashed onto his hand, slightly wetting his palm.

The silver-haired boy looked down at the sidewalk, only to see the grey concrete rapidly turning darker due to the rain falling from the clouds. Knowing this town's weather, it was going to downpour within a few seconds.

Tsubasa quickened his pace and rushed down the sidewalk, waving to those he knew. Most people were getting out their umbrellas or pulling up their hoods to protect themselves from the drenching rain.

Sadly, Tsubasa had been so quick in exiting his house, he'd forgotten his jacket and hadn't heard his mother's calls for him to come back and get his coat or an umbrella.

He was now regretting this when the rain started coming down in sheets, almost blinding those caught in it.

Luckily, Tsubasa was nearing the forest, his favorite short cut. The trees shielded him from the cold rain for the most part, and his shoes wouldn't be covered in mud when he got home.

All of the sudden, a loud howl echoed throughout the forest.

Tsubasa halted his steps in fear.

A wolf, in broad daylight?

Well, it wasn't broad daylight per say. Though the sun was still up (you could barely tell due to all of the rain), Tsubasa had left his house at about 5 PM and at least an hour had passed, so it was technically evening.

Quickly, Tsubasa began to climb a tree, which was harder than usual due to slick bark thanks to the rain. He dug his fingernails into the soft wood, trying to get a grip, when all of a sudden, he heard a ferocious growl come from behind him.

Frightened, the silver-haired youth turned his head in order to face his enemy, but to his surprise, it wasn't what he'd been expecting.

Despite the snarling face, it was a human being, or at least, it looked like one.

He had white hair with a shot of red on the left side of his face, eyes widened and slightly crazed looking. He had tanned skin, similar in shade to Tsubasa's own, and wore torn brown clothes.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked, trying to conceal the fear in his voice.

He obviously had failed, because the man in front of him laughed.

"And why should I give you my name?" He taunted, enjoying the way Tsubasa clutched onto the tree in fear.

The silver-haired boy scowled, "No reason to be so difficult." Sighing, he let go of the tree trunk and dropped to the ground.

"So, are you some sort of werewolf?" Tsubasa asked curiously, not as afraid as he had been earlier; though his guard remained up.

The other rolled his eyes. "No you idiot."

The silver-haired blader bristled at being called an 'idiot' for no reason, but tried to keep his emotions in check. If he didn't, his enemy - or the guy in front of him - would take advantage of it.

All of a sudden, Tsubasa felt teeth clamp down on his neck. He cried out weekly, but he feel into unconsciousness before he could accomplish anything else.

His now limp body hit the cold, wet dirt momentarily before arms picked him up and carried him away, deeper into the bowels of the forest.

* * *

"Nngh..." Tsubasa moaned as his consciousness returned to him. Luckily, the place where he'd awakened was not brightly lit.

But where _was _he?

He felt around him, expecting to feel a soft bed comforter or perhaps the edge of his nightstand. But the only thing he touched was some sort of rough blanket. It was coarse, and it felt old and overused.

Sitting up in alarm, Tsubasa quickly scanned the room for other clues as to where he was. The walls were made of wood, so it could've been a cabin. But his thoughts soon changed when he saw an all dirt floor.

All of a sudden, loud yelling came from the outside, and it was growing closer. Instinctively, Tsubasa scooted away, closer towards the wall and away from the door.

It swung open, revealing the same person he'd met before passing out. Or had he been knocked out? If so, this was the one who'd done it.

"So, you're awake." The mysterious person spoke, bending down as if to examine the other more closely.

Tsubasa shrunk back, trying to get away from the face that he felt was invading his personal space. The two-tone haired man laughed before pulling away, sending waves of relief through the silver-haired youth.

"I was just sniffing you." The wolf being said nonchalantly, like it was a common thing. "Oh, and I'm Ryuga, since you seem so concerned about knowing my name."

But before Tsubasa could ask why he was here, and where he was, Ryuga laughed and left, slamming the door shut. Much to Tsubasa's dismay, he heard the familiar sound of a lock being put into place.

"Hey." A soft voice whispered from another corner.

Slightly alarmed, Tsubasa turned his head towards the voice and saw a boy around his age sitting there. He had red hair, some of which had blonde at the ends, and sharp blue eyes.

"Wondering why you're here?" The boy continued quietly, though he made no move to sit closer.

Tsubasa nodded his head, eager to know.

The other youth sighed. "Me too. Sorry to let you down."

Tsubasa shook his head and smiled slightly, "No, it's alright."

All of a sudden, the yelling from outside resumed. Finding that he could stand up, Tsubasa made his way over to the single window that was the room's only light source and peered through the transparent glass.

The other boy from earlier peaked as well, and beckoned another boy with silver hair and blue eyes to his side to come see as well.

Apparently, the 'wolf people' were having some sort of a meeting. And now that they were all together, Tsubasa noted that this 'clan' of theirs wasn't very large.

In fact, it had about 15 people at the most.

But the window allowed no understandable noise to reach the trio's ears, so they eventually gave up and sat back down.

"I'm Zeo." The redhead announced, smiling and giving a little nod of his head.

The silver haired one coughed a little before speaking up and smiling as well. "I'm Toby."

Tsubasa smiled at the friendly greetings, pleased that his hopefully short stay here wouldn't be a living nightmare. At least, all of the time.

"Tsubasa." He introduced himself, shaking hands with the other two.

The three soon began chatting, both about their previous lives and the current situation. As Tsubasa had guessed, they'd taken the forest short cut as well and had met with Ryuga.

Soon, Toby fell asleep, followed by Zeo. But Tsubasa couldn't find it in him to fall asleep; he was too antsy, too nervous. He couldn't stop shivering, every time a wolf howled.

Standing up, he walked over to the window once more, just to see what was going on outside. To his utter surprise, medieval like torches were being lit, and the ground was tinted orange due to all of the flame.

The rain had obviously stopped then, which meant escape might be possible, now that anyone outside could actually see.

Pressing his face closer to the glass, Tsubasa's golden eyes scanned the area. There were mostly male wolves, but he could see one female, though she looked quite sickly and pale.

All of a sudden, the door opened again. As usual, it was Ryuga.

"I never got to ask you why I'm here." Tsubasa said quietly, narrowing his eyes.

Ryuga crossed his arms, "I'm not here to answer your questions." He stepped closer, smirking when Tsubasa took a step back. "I'm here to ask you questions."

Before Tsubasa could say 'but I don't know anything', Ryuga was already ahead of him and explained.

"Awhile ago, the son of the wolf king and queen disappeared. He was said to have silver hair and bright, yellow eyes like a wolf's." Ryuga began, ignoring the skeptical expression on Tsubasa's face.

"The whole clan searched and searched, but we could not find him. The king and queen were so distraught, they died of heartbreak, and this led the clan to rebellion, destruction, you name it."

Tsubasa's eyes widened before narrowing once more. "So you think just because I have silver-hair and golden eyes, I'm that prince?"

Ryuga shook his head, "No. His name was Tsubasa."

Golden eyes widened. He'd not said his name to Ryuga yet, but he already knew it. Though this didn't mean he was telling the truth, it did bump up the chance of it.

But before any more questions could be asked, Ryuga pointed towards the doorway. "Go out there and announce your royalty."

Tsubasa starred at Ryuga for a couple moments before doing as asked, though it was more like a command in his mind. Giving Zeo and Toby one last glance, he stepped outside into the warm air.


	2. Chapter 2

I am blown away by the reviews I've gotten for this! SIX! :D No, but seriously! Every single one of them is positive and supporting, and I can't thank you all enough. Despite my lazy nature, your reviews put some fire under my butt and I decided to write Ch 2.

THIS WILL BE SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE TO DO SPRING CLEANING, SORRY!

Disclaimer: I own no one but the female wolf in this, who has a minor role and will not be the romantic interest of anyone, nor will she have a romantic interest. Her name, as you will found out in his chapter, is Sheika.

* * *

The wolves outside were chanting, as if trying to execute some ritual or cast some spell. Tsubasa watched them, intrigued by the creatures. They looked like normal human beings, but acted with the instincts of a wolf.

"Well?" Tsubasa heard Ryuga's voice say from behind him. The tone hinted the wolf-being was impatient, so Tsubasa quickly focused on the task he'd been given.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The silver haired youth shouted nervously, beads of sweat dripping down his face even quicker when all eyes landed on him.

"I'm sure you all remember the tale of the prince from long ago," Ryuga picked up where Tsubasa had left off, sending the silver-haired blader a smirk when the he gave a grateful nod.

The wolf clan nodded and sat down, like children listening to a story told by their grandparents. They eagerly scooted closer, and some wolves found themselves looking at Tsubasa, who was looking away nervously.

"This, is your long lost prince!" Ryuga exclaimed, lifting up Tsubasa's arm to emphasize who the 'prince' was.

Cheers went up, and some even threw things into the air in celebration.

Tsubasa was surprised at the positive reactions, and stood there for a moment, smiling, before closing his eyes and scowling. This was nice and all, but he still had a family he loved and wanted to go back to.

He was afraid to make this known to Ryuga or the clan, considering neither would take this information well.

"At long last, he has been found!" A quiet female voice spoke, her tiny voice managing to lift itself about the others. All eyes landed on her, including Tsubasa's.

The girl smiled and ran up to Tsubasa, hugging him tightly, much to the latter's surprise.

"Welcome home, brother." She said with happy tears glistening in her crimson eyes, giving Tsubasa another tight hug. Embarrassed by the show of emotion, Tsubasa hugged her back.

"I am your sister, Sheika." The blood-red haired girl said sweetly.

Despite her frail appearance, something about her gave off a strong and willful aura. Sheika looked nothing like Tsubasa; she had crimson hair with matching eyes, and pail skin.

"You're probably wondering how we're related," Sheika smiled, "aren't you?"

Tsubasa guiltily nodded his head.

The teen girl grinned. "We're not, I'm actually just adopted. Only you have those golden eyes and silver hair."

The silver-haired youth looked at his 'sister', surprised. Was this how all of the wolves -including Ryuga- knew he was the prince? He'd thought yellow eyes would be a staple amongst these creatures.

Sheika, once again guessing his thoughts, shook her head. "Mother's eyes were golden, not yellow. And her hair was the most beautiful silver..." Her eyes trailed down to Tsubasa's long mane of hair, tied into a hanging ponytail at the end.

"I am honored to have inherited her looks then," Tsubasa said softly with a sad smile on his face. He could see the sadness glistening in Sheika's eyes at the memories of her mother appear before her.

The clan nodded, bowing their heads in respect of their deceased King and Queen.

"Perhaps we should celebrate the arrival of my brother!" Sheika suggested, smiling a bright smile in order to lighten the mood. To her delight, the wolves cheered once more and rushed off to prepare a feast.

Tsubasa smiled, almost feeling at home. But images of his so-called parents filled his mind, and he couldn't help but miss them, wistfully thinking of how all of his friends and family would be worried about him.

His sister sensed his discomfort, and looked at the slightly younger boy with sympathy. "Do you really want to go back?" The cherry haired girl asked quietly.

Tsubasa didn't know how to respond. He loved his sister, even though they'd just been reunited, and didn't want these creatures dying. But he also loved his family...

What was he going to do?

* * *

I warned you this was short! I hope Sheika isn't dislikeable. Don't worry, she'll be badass in the 'fight scene' chappies. And yes, there will be some fights. They are wolves. ^^

R&amp;R!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am blown away by the positive reviews this is getting. To be honest, every time I post a story, I worry of being rejected. I used to not feel like that, but after bullying I grew insecure. You guys are really helping me with that, and I just wanted to say thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Metal Fight Beyblade, a lot of things would be different. I don't own it, in other words. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Tsubasa watched Sheika disappear in the crowd of the wolves' dancing and merry-making. He almost longed to be within that small group, dancing with them and guiding them.

But he'd grown so attached to his parents, he couldn't just forget them!

"Having trouble deciding?" A voice that sounded slightly familiar asked, though for some odd reason, it seemed higher, like it belonged to a younger person.

Turning around, Tsubasa found himself face-to-face with someone who looked like an exact replica of Ryuga, though his hair and face seemed slightly altered. The young boy grinned.

"I'm Ryuto, Ryuga's little brother." To the other's surprise, Ryuto bowed. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Prince Tsubasa."

Tsubasa stood there for a moment, not used to being addressed like royalty, but he quickly recovered. "Hello Ryuto." The silver-haired youth smiled sheepishly. "You don't have to address me as 'prince' all the time..."

Ryuto shook his head and looked worried. "I'd better, because if I don't, I'll probably get in trouble." The two-toned haired young wolf snickered. "Speaking of trouble, here comes Kyoya."

Tsubasa turned his head and saw a green-haired boy with an X shaped scar adorning his face walking towards them. Unlike those he'd met personally so far, Tsubasa noticed Kyoya actually had visible wolf-like fangs.

"So, this is our so called 'prince'." Kyoya scoffed, seemingly not impressed.

"Show some respect for once you idiot!" An orange-haired boy next to him snapped, bopping his friend on the head with his fist. Kyoya rolled his eyes and smacked the orange-haired wolf.

They proceeded to bicker, which elected a chuckle from Tsubasa and loud fits of laughter from Ryuto.

"That's Gingka." Kyoya explained, pointing to the orange-haired boy from earlier. Gingka waved nervously. "Sorry for disrespecting you, your highness." Kyoya added the last part reluctantly.

"It's fine." Tsubasa replied humbly, offering a warm smile.

"Ignore him," Gingka scoffed as he pointed to Kyoya, "before you came here, he's been imagining that _he's _the prince." Gingka rolled his eyes and scoffed again. "Prince! Kyoya! Hah!"

Kyoya growled and had to be held back by a still-laughing Ryuto, who was almost doubled over he was laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh! Guys, there's cake!" A female voice announced, though it wasn't Shieka's. Tsubasa curiously looked over in the voice's direction and saw a brunette girl waving a spoon in the air before rushing over to them all.

"Oh! Hello prince guy!" The brunette said excitedly, bowing immediately.

Tsubasa blinked before saying 'hello' back slowly.

"That's Kayley." Ryuto informed the obvious clueless prince.

Tsubasa nodded and smiled. "Hi Kayley."

Kayley bounced up and down, "I totally thought you were gonna be a blonde!" She then proceeded to rant about the cake being ugly as heck before running off.

All but Tsubasa burst out laughing at Kayley's odd statement, while Tsubasa just stared, confused.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" A familiar voice Tsubasa had grown to know for only a few hours spoke behind them all. Turning around, he wasn't surprised to see Toby and Zeo standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Toby! Zeo!" Tsubasa exclaimed happily, pleased to see his new friends alive and well.

"Hey guys! CAKE!" They all rolled their eyes at Kayley's constant beckoning and decided to finally heed her words, running over to where the banquet was taking place.

_**At the ceremony...**_

"We're all gathered here today -"

But before the speech maker -who just so happened to be one of the elders- could finish, Kayley spoke up.

"Weren't we all here before today?" After getting many, many glares, Kayley smiled sheepishly and hid behind Gingka. It didn't work because of the redhead's height, however.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Miss _Kayley _interrupted us..."

You could hear a meek, 'hi!', come from the crowd at the name 'Kayley'.

"We are here to honor Prince Tsubasa, whom we have been looking for for many years!" The wolves howled and clapped as Tsubasa, -now dressed in regal clothes- made his way to the front.

The silver-haired boy's eyes scanned the crowd, smiling when he saw all of those he knew. Gingka, Kyoya, Kayley, Sheika, Toby, Zeo...They were all there, in the front, awaiting Tsubasa's speech.

"First of all," Tsubasa began, "I'd like to say that I'm honored to be this clan's prince." He smiled briefly at the crowd's encouraging cheers. "But I have a family I know and love in the 'human world'."

Tsubasa looked down so he wouldn't see crestfallen faces. "However!" All of the wolves leaned in earnestly. "If I am allowed to visit them once every week, I will stay with you all."

The wolves nodded their head rapidly, and Gingka even added: "But you're the prince! You don't need our permission!"

Sheika nodded her head in agreement, and Kayley quickly piped up, "Visit them as many times as you want!"

And with that, the crowed erupted in cheers, proudly proclaiming to the world the arrival of their new prince.

Sheika titled her head and smiled, clapping her hands quietly, which caused Tsubasa to smile back.

Kayley screamed and yelled, "Woohoo!", which made Tsubasa laugh.

Gingka and Kyoya paused in their scuffling and both gave a thumbs up, so Tsubasa returned it by also giving a thumbs up.

Toby and Zeo both smiled and gave a small wave. Tsubasa waved back, his smile growing larger and larger.

Perhaps this new family wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Awwwww! I decided to have a humor and sweetish type chapter because in the next chappie, stuff's gonna go down...  
**

**Oh, and I know I said Sheika was the only female, but I figured I needed another one. Kayley is my friend in real life and acts exactly like that, so I asked her if I could use 'herself' in my fic and she was like, 'heck ya girl you go'. xD**

**R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or its characters. All rights go to the creator and no Copyright Infringement is intended. Thank you!**_

Tsubasa awoke with a start at the sound of screams and howls, as well as clashing metal and clanking armor. Alarmed, the young silver-haired youth pressed his face against one of his large glass windows in order to find out just what was happening to his kingdom.

To his horror, his subjects were cowered and huddled together, bowing their heads and shuddering in fear. Gone was the cheerful and happy folk Tsubasa had seen yesterday; so lively and so energetic.

Then, he saw the cause of terror.

A group of wolves that he'd never seen before were making their way through the small town, storming each and every building, which caused Tsubasa to silently pray that his friends and sister were alright.

All of a sudden, he met the leader's eyes.

A chilling red met a startled golden.

Quickly, the newly-proclaimed prince shut the curtains and back away from the window, surprised by the eye contact and immediately realizing that he was going to have to escape as soon as possible.

What he did not see was the evil smirk that crossed the leader's face, and he quickly instructed his mind to find the golden eyed boy who'd met his own orbs just moments ago.

Tsubasa ran down the castle's halls, looking left and right for a guard or anyone who could help him. But, seeing no one, he assumed he was on his on or everyone had gone out to fight and continued running.

His rushed movement stopped when he laid eyes on the owner of the crimson eyes, along with several other menacing looking wolves behind him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Tsubasa asked immediately, begging his inner self not to let the fear that was gnawing at his heart show.

The leader laughed emptily. "I'm Rago," A devilish smile, "son of Hades."

Golden eyes widened in surprise and fearful realization.

Only yesterday, Sheika had informed him of a fearful clan who had a leader so cold and heartless, they'd named him after the god of death himself. He was said to be the cruelest man in all of history.

And Tsubasa was sure his son was no different.

"And as for what I want," Rago smiled cruelly, "it's the prince of the Otori clan."

Before Tsubasa could question why, the black-haired man continued, his smile growing rapidly.

"Our clan has long awaited the re-appearance of the prince. I'm sure you already know the whole story, don't you?" His voice grew bitter. "Our people wanted to make allies with your people."

Blood red eyes flashed dangerously, and a cruel smile crossed Rago's face. "But due to our reputation, they denied us. We decided to take revenge by destroying nearly the whole clan. But your 'sister' escaped with you, hiding you so we could not touch you, a true Otori."

The raven haired man continued, pleased by Tsubasa's shocked expression. "But, an Otori is said to have the blood that can reawaken those who have perished. And, my father happens to need it."

Tsubasa's shock quickly faded, replaced by defiance, but before he himself could yell it, a familiar female voice yelled it for him.

"Never!" It was Sheika, her voice proud and angry, and she was clearly nearby.

The red-headed young woman appeared, sword drawn and eyes narrowed. Her blood red hair was free from its ponytail, and it was stained with a darker crimson that Tsubasa didn't wish to define.

She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, but battle armor. Unlike most women's armor, it barely showed skin, though it looked nothing like a man's battle attire would.

"You will not touch my brother!" She cried, emphasizing 'brother' on purpose as a sign of sisterly affection, wanting her brother to know that even if they weren't related, she'd protect him with her life.

"You require a woman to save you?" Rago laughed. "How pathetic."

Once again, Sheika replied before Tsubasa could even open his mouth.

"You might need someone to save you." The young crimson haired woman answered coolly. "Or will you run away like the coward you are?"

Rago snarled and rushed towards Sheika, who was obviously expecting the attack and rushed forwards herself, their swords clashing and glistening in the moonlight that crept through the window behind them.

"Go, Tsubasa! Now!" Sheika yelled, grunting as she parried another vicious attack.

Giving his sister one last glance, one of good luck, Tsubasa ran from the fighting and towards the exit. By the time he burst through the door, he could already hear the sound of children and women sobbing.

His heart wrenched at the smell of blood that came from the injured, and at the sound of weeping and gnashing of teeth at the bloodshed itself.

"Tsubasa!" The silver-haired blader turned around at Gingka's worried voice, and saw the orange haired boy along with the rest of his friends, who all looked equally worried; even Kyoya and Ryuga.

"What's going on?" Kayley asked worriedly, her voice not cheerful as it usually was.

"The son of Hades." Ryuga replied bitterly, glaring at the various pieces of black armor which had fallen from Rago's slain knights.

Tsubasa nodded his head when every looked at him for confirmation and gasped in surprise.

"But why?" Kyoya asked, his voice growing irritated and rising in tone. All of this bloodshed...for what?

Tsubasa's eyes narrowed. "He says he needs my blood in order to bring his father back to life." He explained, smiling when he heard a sound of victory coming from the castle.

The battle Sheika had been fighting; she'd surely won.

A moment after Tsubasa thought this, the red-headed young woman appeared from the castle, her sword still drawn, and its normally shiny silver surface was splattered with a sickening crimson.

"Where is...?" Tsubasa trailed off, hoping Sheika could guess who he was referring to.

Luckily, the crimson-haired girl did and pointed towards the midnight sky. "He's gone; vanished back to his own clan." Sheika muttered 'coward' under her breath bitterly after her sentence.

"What do we do?" Toby asked worriedly, leaning on Zeo for support as his leg appeared was covered in bruises and cuts.

All of the group was injured; some more than others, such as Ryuga, who had made sure he'd put up one hell of a fight before being cut down.

"We must evacuate this place and run to our sacred heaven," Sheika instructed, ignoring the looks of confusion on Tsubasa, Toby, and Zeo's faces.

The others nodded their heads and quickly ran off to inform the village of their departure.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! I wrote another version earlier today but it force closed -as in my laptop- so I lost it. Thankfully, I was able to remember most of it and wrote it again. I hope you don't mind the horrible back story, btw. Oh, and yes, Rago is the main villain which means Dynamis will make an appearance. :D  
**

**Did you guys like angry Sheika? I know she seems some-what of a Mikasa from Attack on Titan or just a typical protective sister, but hey! I act like her as well when it involves my little brother. xD**

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade in the slightest. All rights go to the creator. No copyright infringement is intended!**_

**I've decided to make my chapters at least 1,000 words each, but I'm not sure 100% if I can promise that all chapters will be above 1,000 words. **

**Enjoy, and thank you all who have reviewed! Nile . befall, TheMidnightSniper, Kain (I know it's not your full name but I hope you know I'm addressing you), and even the guests. I appreciate you all so much!  
**

* * *

Tsubasa had never walked so much in his entire life! The mud was squished under his feet as soft rain pelted the ground, much like the day when Ryuga had 'taken him home'.

Sheika was leading the group and seemed to know where she was going. As did everyone else, other than Toby, Zeo, and himself, as they were new to the clan and didn't know what they did during raids or just to be safe for a few days.

They had been walking for at least 5 miles, because the midnight sky was beginning to lighten up ever so slightly, hinting that morning was only a hair's breath away, which was good for the travelers as they'd need some light.

"We're almost there." Ryuto assured Tsubasa, answering his silent 'how long till we're there?' that had been heavy on his mind.

The silver-haired wolf prince nodded his head in thanks and Ryuto smiled in response. Tsubasa couldn't help but smile as he looked between Ryuto and Ryuga. They looked so much alike, it was crazy!

All of a sudden, a figure dropped in front of them.

The group halted, and Tsubasa tensed nervously. Was this someone Rago had sent to kill them? But to his surprise, the figure walked up to Kyoya and gave him a hug.

And Kyoya didn't push the figure away!

_That's a first,_ Tsubasa thought jokingly.

Luckily, the moon came out from behind the clouds and shined down on the figure in front of Kyoya. It was a boy, once again around his age. He had tanned skin and green eyes.

He also wore some sort of eye makeup under the bottom of his eyes that was a bright orange. His hair was two toned, and was made up of the colors orange and a brownish-reddish color, which Tsubasa briefly labeled 'maroon'.

"I haven't seen you all in a long time!" The boy said with a large smile on his face.

Kyoya smiled as well. "Same here, Nile."

Sheika turned around looked at Tsubasa, and the youth noticed she was smiling as well. "That's Nile, a friend of our tribe and Kyoya's best friend."

"He rescued me from an offending pack of wolves a long time ago." Nile explained gratefully.

Tsubasa nodded, "Pleased to meet you, Nile."

To his surprise, the tanned-skin boy bowed and smiled himself. "Likewise, Prince Tsubasa."

At the silver-haired blader's startled face, Nile couldn't help but laugh. But he explained nonetheless.

"I can mind read, in a sense." The green-eyed boy explained once again.

Tsubasa nodded, sheepishly smiling. He should've guessed that this youth knew some form of magic, considering the amount of scrolls he had holstered on his back.

"You all can come in now." A voice said, and Nile nodded, quickly running over to a circle in the dirt.

After making sure no one but him was near it, he mumbled something and a stone door sprang from the ground. It startled Tsubasa as it came up so suddenly.

Wordlessly, Sheika entered, and everyone quickly followed her example. The tunnel that led downwards was dank and narrow, and it had somewhat of a musty scent to it.

Finally they reached the bottom, and Sheika swung the door open, revealing a large room full of various things. It had a kitchen, beds, and a semi-living room sized space(1).

"We set this up should some form of a raid happen," Kyoya informed Tsubasa, who was still admiring the girth of the room.

"Is anyone hungry?" A voice asked, and momentarily, a red-headed youth revealed himself from the kitchen.

"Yes, Bao," Sheika said with yawn. "The usual will be fine."

Bao apparently knew what this 'usual' was, so after stealing one glance at Tsubasa, he quickly walked back into the kitchen in order to prepare the food that had been asked of him.

"We have a rather large family." Ryuto remarked offhandedly.

"The more the merrier!" Kayley exclaimed, busying herself with dusting the room. It was a good energy outlet and no one wanted to sneeze all day.

They all laughed at Kayley's antics -which earned an indignant sound from the brunette girl- before sitting down in the 'living room', as Tsubasa had dubbed it.

"Where's Ryuga?" Ryuto asked, suddenly realizing he could not sense his older brother's presence.

Sheika pointed towards the door they'd come through. "He's guarding the entrance."

Ryuto nodded his head and tried to look OK with this answer, though Tsubasa couldn't help but notice how worried he looked.

"Rago's a force to be reckoned with..." The dragon blader's younger brother murmured sadly.

Tsubasa smiled. "But so is Ryuga."

This seemed to cheer Ryuto up a little, and he thanked Tsubasa for lifting his spirits. "Why don't you help Bao in the kitchen? He's fun to be around."

Tsubasa turned his head and looked towards the kitchen, watching the redhead move about and stir things. He nodded his head in agreement and strode into the kitchen slowly.

"Hi, I'm Tsubasa." He introduced himself first as a sign of friendliness, and to hint that he disliked the use of 'prince' in front of his name.

Bao nodded and smiled slightly, "I'm Bao."

"What are you making?" The silver-haired blader questioned curiously, peaking into the pot Bao had been stirring a fear moments ago.

"We call it Stag Soup." Bao laughed at Tsubasa's hesitant face. "It's the type of deer, not the beetle!"

Both laughed at Tsubasa's misunderstanding.

* * *

"Eat up, people!" Kayley exclaimed before digging into her soup, ignoring the stares she got from doing so.

"Hey, if you're hungry, you're hungry!" Gingka defended her proudly, as he was pretty much doing the same thing she was. Stuffing food into his face.

"Ryuga, did you see anything?" asked Sheika, the only one who was remotely serious about the situation, though she had been laughing a moment ago.

Ryuga, much to everyone's surprise, nodded. "I saw a Sprite."

The crimson eyed young woman's face contorted with shock, "But I thought we had a magical barrier that prevented sprites from coming near us?"

The dragon blader shook his head. "Rago managed to pierce it, it seems."

Sheika noticed the confused looks on everyone else's faces and explained. "A sprite is a magical creature who is often used to spy on their master's enemies."

Kyoya's blue eyes narrowed as well. "So they know where we are?"

Sheika nodded her head, "Yes, so more than just Ryuga and myself will be needed to guard us tonight."

"I could get Aguma to." Bao offered, gesturing towards the burly teen sitting next to him a little ways from everyone else.

Aguma rolled his eyes, "You know I'll guard no matter what, Bao."

The redheaded boy just shrugged and continued eating.

"Alright then. It's settled."

They all looked at Sheika, who had stood up at the foot of the table so everyone could so her.

"Prepare yourselves everyone, because we might have to fight for our lives in the fading moonlight!"

* * *

**Cheesy ending for this chapter, I know. Dang you stomach cramps! And if you're wondering why this is rated T when nothing has happened yet, you'll see in a moment.  
**

**Possibly next chapter, actually. xDD**

**Also, if I see one flame about Nile and Kyoya I will personally slay you myself. They're best friends for gosh sakes, so don't go saying, 'they're totally gay'. As I have said before, there is NO ROMANCE in this! It is strictly action, adventure, friendship, etc.**

**(1) Before you say how unrealistic this is, just think. Though they're wolves, they can have modern appliances. It's not hard to get them. How else do you think Bao cooks? Over a freaking fire?! **

**R&amp;R! And no flames. If you have any helpful words that would improve my writing, please say so kindly.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. All I own are my original characters, Shieka, Kisea, and Haku. You will meet the latter two in this chapter.**_

* * *

Tsubasa laid in bed later that night, eyes closing and opening again restlessly. What a day it had been. Rago attacking, finding out even more things about his past...

Tsubasa rolled over in order to get a better look at those sleeping in the room. Sheika, and Ryuga remained outside in order to guard along with Aguma. Everyone else slept peacefully.

All of a sudden, sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the room, waking nearly everyone up. Tsubasa was surprised; the sound was so faint...Oh yes! They were wolves, so they had a keen sense of hearing.

A green haired girl stepped into the room, and all of the wolves looked at Kyoya, who just starred at the girl before smirking.

"Kisea, you were supposed to be on a mission you idiot." The green-haired youth said nonchalantly, though he went to greet her nonetheless.

'Kisea' snorted, "I finished that already." She smiled when she saw Kyoya's surprised expression. He obviously wasn't expecting her to say that, was he?

"So, this must be our wolf prince." The green haired girl smiled and walked over to Tsubasa, kneeling so she could look into his blinking golden eyes.

"I'm Kisea, one of your loyal knights." She explained, gesturing to a sword similar in craft to Sheika's. She was also wearing similar armor, though it was different in color.

"I appreciate that, then." Tsubasa answered politely, standing up as he spoke.

All of a sudden, Kisea's face turned serious and troubled. Soon, all eyes were on her, waiting for her to speak.

"Rago's minions are headed this way." The girl said softly, surprising all who heard her.

"What do we do?" Kayley asked worriedly, sitting up quickly.

"All we can do. Run and hope we don't run into them." said Sheika, who'd just walked down the steps into the hideout.

Ryuga, who was behind her, snarled slightly. "All we ever do is run."

A blue haired girl, who was standing behind them, laughed sadly. "Better to run and escape death, than to be foolishly hardheaded and meet it."

There was silence in the room. The blue haired girl smiled sadly at Tsubasa, "I'm Haku. Pleased to see you again, Tsubasa. I am Sheika's other sister, and yours as well."

Tsubasa widened his eyes in surprise. So he had more family? "I'm glad to meet you, Haku."

Ryuga snorted, "Sorry to interrupt, but Rago is on the move, remember?"

They all nodded their heads and everyone sat up quickly, rolling up whatever blankets they had and tucking food into their pockets or any other place they could carry it.

When all was ready, they rushed out into the night quickly. It was a race against time, and if they lost this race, it would mean nearly everyone's lives. And everyone who didn't perish, would eventually.

"Try to not press your foot into the ground so much," Haku spoke from her place in front of the others, "it will leave a deeper scent."

They all nodded and tried leaping gracefully like the blue-haired young woman in front of them did. Though they weren't quite graceful, it was affective and Sheika announced their scent wasn't as strong.

"We're almost there," Haku announced, smiling secretively when Tsubasa looked at her questioningly.

Where was...there?

Soon, his question was answered.

* * *

"I don't like this." Dynamis muttered under his breath.

Rago turned his head towards his young general. "And why, may I ask, do you not like 'this'?"

The blue-eyed youth sighed and laid his sword down onto the soft grass. "You know how I feel about war, Rago."

The older male sighed as well, "Yes, you were separated from your parents because of one."

Dynamis frowned. "Why do we have to fight these people? They haven't attacked us!"

Rago laughed softly. "You say that, but you don't know our history.

"Don't say that," The silver haired young warrior threatened. "I'm not even from this clan."

Blue eyes flashed with determination. "And one day, I'm going to find my clan."

Rago stood up and scoffed, "Keep saying that."

Dynamis glared at the man scornfully. "Sometimes I wonder why I even go near you."

Long black shook from side to side as Rago laughed heartily. "Maybe it's because I gave you a home?"

Dynamis smiled slightly, but said nothing. To be honest, he couldn't see this place as his home. It was so dark and dreary, and the people were cold and spiteful.

He'd never seen one smile, aside from Rago, on anyone's faces. He couldn't blame them; Rago's rule wasn't exactly the greatest, and the black haired wolf wasn't the kindest either.

But, if he wanted to find his family and his friends, his clan, he needed Rago's help. And so, he became his general in order to gain Rago's respect. He wasn't planning to betray the man, just leave him willingly.

Dynamis sighed, standing up. "This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... But I have severe nutrition problems and it causes my skin to peel back (yes, I am serious) and I get sore very easily. So, it's slightly hard for me to type.**

**I'm adding more OCs (there will be male ones, don't worry) because the clan needs to be larger. So! If you have an OC you'd like in this story, feel free to notify me and I will put him or her in this story.**

**Hurry before the spots fill up!**

**However my mom is on it and is ordering me pills to help. Until then, sorry if it's not as long as you'd like. Also, Dynamis, yay! **

**R&amp;R, and no flames or mean reviews. Don't like something? Well, I'm sorry about that, but it's what the story is. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haku, Sheika, and Kayley. Everyone else belongs to the creator of Metal Fight Beyblade.**_

* * *

Tsubasa's eyes enlarged as a large castle appeared before them. Its walls glowed in the moon light, and it was surrounded by a moat made of some sort of glimmering gold liquid.

"Like it?" Haku teased, smiling at everyone's awed expressions.

Even Sheika looked surprised and impressed, which wasn't very easily to accomplish.

"Let's go inside." The blue haired girl said cheerfully, nearly skipping through the entrance.

The rest nodded and entered, following Haku carefully. Something about her was untrustworthy, at least, Sheika seemed to think so. And Tsubasa didn't blame her.

"Sheika, would you help me shut the draw bridge?" Haku asked sweetly, bringing a finger to her lips when the red headed girl bared her wolf like fangs. "I just asked a small favor, that's all."

As the Sheika turned around to assist Haku, she whispered fleetingly in Tsubasa's ear, "Don't trust her."

The silver haired prince nodded his head and glanced at the two retreating women one last time before making himself semi comfortable on the shining blue floor. It was cold, but it was better than standing up.

"Ryuga?" The youth sighed and looked at his younger brother warily.

"Do you trust Haku?" Ryuto asked hesitantly, not wanting to anger his brother.

Ryuga sighed and smiled slightly. "She's our ally." He frowned. "For now, anyway."

Everyone nodded, slightly unnerved by the dragon warrior's words.

Could she really be trusted?

* * *

**...Hi guys. Sorry this is SOOO short. I almost had to flee my house due to Tornado warning and severe thunderstorms. It was really scary and I'm still shaken.  
**

**R&amp;R**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own anything/anyone aside from Haku, Sheika, and Kayley belongs to my friend.**_

* * *

"Sheika?" Tsubasa began, approaching his sister from behind.

The young woman turned around and gave her brother a slight apprehensive look. Haku, who was standing next to Sheika, turned around as well and smiled when she saw Tsubasa.

"What is it you need, young prince?" The blue haired woman asked kindly.

Sheika shuddered in almost disgust and turned away. Haku giggled at the red haired girl's display of distaste, though she continued talking to Tsubasa. However, when Haku took a step towards the prince, Sheika immediately got in front of her brother.

"Oh Sheika," Haku laughed. "so protective. But you should know I'm not a traitor, sweetie. I just want to talk to my prince. Is there something wrong with that?"

"_Stay away from my brother._" Sheika snarled, revealing her wolf like teeth. Her crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't care if you claim you're not a traitor, Haku. I will not let you near my brother. At all."

Haku's blue eyes narrowed as well. "And who are you to boss me around?"

Sheika snorted and smirked. "I'm his sister."

"Not by blood," Haku retorted.

"Enough." Tsubasa cut in, not wanting to have his sister and one of his warriors on poor terms.

Sheika nodded her head and mumbled an apology. Tsubasa sent her a sympathetic smile. He knew the young woman was struggling to deal with Haku, probably because she worried over her brother so much.

"Haku." The blue haired girl looked at Tsubasa. "Apologize to Sheika for saying that to her."

"Saying what to her?" Haku bristled, almost turning up her nose as some rich snob would.

Tsubasa's golden eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean. That retort about her not being related to me by blood."

"But it's true!" Haku protested, spitting on the ground in anger.

"Doesn't matter." Tsubasa stated firmly. "Now, Haku."

Haku's blue eyes sparkled with rage, but she faced Sheika nonetheless and quickly said a rushed apology. Sheika did nothing but scoff and turn her head in disgust.

"Thank you." The silver haired youth said with a sigh, the two women reminding him of two bickering siblings.

Haku winked, though the emotion behind it was unknown. "You're welcome."

Sheika's head snapped up and she sent Haku a glare that would cause many to cower or run. Her light crimson eyes were flickering with hatred towards the other girl.

"Tsubasa, I need to talk with you." Sheika announced, ignoring Haku's questionable glare.

The silver haired prince nodded and followed his sister. She looked like she was leading him towards some sort of grove in the forest. There were many birds there and a pool of water that seemed to glow.

"It's beautiful." Tsubasa said softly, smiling as a bird flew over his head.

A smile flashed across Sheika's face, but she quickly regained her senses. "Tsubasa, about Haku..."

"I know you think she's traitorous, Sheika." The blader sighed and offered a half smile. "So does Ryuga and everyone else, quite frankly."

The red haired girl looked surprised. "Really? Ryuga, I can imagine, but everyone else?"

Tsubasa nodded his head affirmatively. "Even I think Haku is suspicious."

"Anyway, there's something I need to tell you. It's about...her." Sheika shuddered in disgust before continuing. "Haku isn't really one of us. We found her on the ground, huddled with another girl, who ran away. But to be honest, we've only known her for a few months."

"Why do you think she's a traitor, though?" Tsubasa questioned curiously, eying his sister's face.

Sheika sighed. "Before you came, she was obsessed with finding you, the wolf prince." Her eyes darkened. "I asked her why many a time, but she ignored me and continued studying. I suppose I should've been proud of her for being so attentive when it came to her studies, but..."

"But...?"

Sheika looked at her brother and a look of concern softened her previously angry features. "She seemed so enthralled with the wolf prince, though there was no way for her to know who he was. We never told her. So, I'm afraid she's one of Rago's scouts...and I'm worried for you, Tsubasa."

The silver haired blader's eyes widened, but he let his sister continue.

"What if she tries to assassinate you, or even kidnap you and bring you to Rago himself?" Sheika sighed and ran a finger over her blade. "That's why I'm so apprehensive around her. I'm afraid she's trying to get you to side with her so you'll let your guard down."

The red headed female looked up. "You won't let your guard down, right, Tsubasa?"

"Of course not." Tsubasa replied quickly.

Despite her brother's response, Sheika looked hesitant. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, brother."

"I know." Tsubasa stood up and stretched, giving his sister a warm smile. "And nothing will. I won't let my guard down, and with you around, I'm sure Haku won't try anything."

"Speaking of that..." It was Tsubasa's turn to look worried. "What if she goes after you?"

Sheika actually burst out laughing, and it took several moments for her to have an understandable response. "Haku? Beat _me _in a fight? Hah!"

Tsubasa laughed with his sister, tickled by her sense of pride. Though he knew Sheika was always on her guard, he was still worried for her. But she was an exceptional fighter and could handle any attack Haku dealt.

Little did the two know that Haku had heard everything they said.

"We'll see about that, Sheika." Haku spat the name as if it was poison in her mouth. "I'll beat you in a fight any time, any day. And I know just the way to challenge you..."

With an evil smirk, the blue haired young woman bounded off into the woods.

Oh, how Sheika would regret being so cold to her.

"Maybe you'll see how much it hurts..." Haku's voice was bitter and cold. "When someone close to you gets hurt."

* * *

**Hi guys. Finally managed to update the author's note. Alright, so first of all, I know some of you are confused:  
**

**In the beginning, Haku said that she and Tsubasa were sister and brother, though like Sheika, not by blood. That is still the same. However, the only reason they ARE considering sister and brother is because Sheika found Haku, and Sheika was part of the 'royal family'. Hope I didn't confuse you!**

**I know this chapter is slightly pointless considering nothing 'major' (aside from the ending) happens. It's mostly just drama. But, the reason for that is...well, if I said, I'd spoil it. So...see you all soon!**

**R&amp;R! And please be gentle in the reviews. I've been through a lot recently.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. I was being contrary as no one reviewed last chapter, so I kind of...I suppose you could say, got a little lazy. Also, my cousin passed as you guys know, so I'm kind of upset despite the fact that I didn't know him well.**

**Happy Easter, people!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haku and Sheika. Kayley belongs to my friend.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Tsubasa rolled over in his sleep, his face peaceful and soft. Haku leaned over the tanned boy, studying him curiously. A bit of hesitance shot through her veins as she saw how innocent Tsubasa was.

"I have to do this..." The blue haired girl whispered sadly. She touched Tsubasa's cheek ever so lightly, and a snowflake melted onto the tanned skin. Immediately, Tsubasa's breath hitched and he began shivering. "I wish I didn't have to..."

At first, the girl had been angered by Sheika and wanted revenge on her. But, her master had heard her angry snarls and instructed her to bring Tsubasa to him, or face certain death. The girl didn't want to die for someone she barely knew, but at the same time, the boy had grown on her and she felt as if she was really his big sister.

"I'm such a monster..." Haku muttered to herself in disgust, allowing a few ice cold tear drops to hit the grass and freeze it crisply. "...I don't deserve to even live on this earth. If I did, why in God's name would I be hurting an innocent boy who's done nothing to me?"

She felt the youth in her arms shift slightly, and so she quickened her pace.

"Dynamis won't let Tsubasa be hurt by Rago," Haku told herself in an attempt to ease the self-hate gnawing at her heart. "I'm sure of it. And Sheika will save him for sure."

The blue haired girl's clear blue eyes dropped to the shaking figure in her arms and her breathing halted in awe. The boy was fighting against her magic, known as 'Cold's Grip', something other beings had never been able to do. His cheeks were regaining their color, and his body was once again rising to its normal heat.

Fearing for her life, Haku run even faster, praying Tsubasa wouldn't wake up until she arrived at Rago's fortress. Before she'd left, Dynamis had pleaded with her to not touch Tsubasa, saying that it was wrong to hurt innocent individuals. She wanted to listen to him; to be honest, she agreed with him.

"Am I some coward who is willing to break others' hearts for the sake of herself?" Haku murmured as she bounded through the woods, dodging trees or the small blasts of magic shot at her by forest faeries. "Yes, I must be."

With this short note, she bounded off into the bushes, searching for the hidden ball of magic that would grant her entrance to Rago's grand fortress.

* * *

Sheika's crimson eyes snapped open.

Something wasn't right. She couldn't sense Tsubasa's presence, and alarm bells immediately rung in her head. Rolling over, she gripped Kisea's shoulders and shook them harshly, urging the girl to wake up both physically and vocally.

Groaning, the green haired girl sat up and gave Sheika a pissed off look, but it was quickly replaced with submission and worry when Sheika sent back a glare equally menacing.

"What's wrong?" Kisea asked with a yawn, reaching for her sword instinctively. She grinned. "Did Haku piss you off again?"

"No..." The crimson haired young woman's teeth clashed together, revealing her wolf like fangs. They glinted so hauntingly in the moonlight, Kisea flinched and looked away. "...but I have a feeling she had something to do with his current disappearance."

"What?!"

Both girls turned their heads to see Gingka running over to them, with Kyoya and Nile at his heels.

"Tsubasa's missing?" Ryuto, who'd just awoken, inquired with worry.

Kisea nodded. "Sheika says she can't sense his presence."

"Do you think it's Haku?" Ryuga asked as he made his way over to the small group. Sheika bit her lip and thought for a moment before nodding her head, obviously restraining herself from saying unmentionable things about the blue haired girl.

"It's her without a doubt."

"We have to go look for Tsubasa!" Bao spoke up, and Aguma nodded his head in agreement behind the smaller male.

"But where is Haku?" asked Kyoya, gritting his teeth in anger. He knew she was a traitor! "Who's she serving?"

"Rago," answered Nile. They all looked at the Egyptian boy in wonderment, so he began to explain. "I just had a vision. She has Tsubasa in her arms and is entering Rago's fortress."

"Why that no good bitch!" Sheika swore, ignoring the frightened stares her friends sent her. "When I get my hands on her-!"

"Wait, I see something else..." Nile mumbled something in another language, and then his green eyes widened in shock. "...she looks reluctant and sad, as if she doesn't want to do what she's doing."

"She should be remorseful!" Kayley snapped, though her brown eyes were filled with tears. She could no longer hold in her emotions and allowed her tears to fall freely down her face. "What if they h-h-hurt Tsubasa? Or w-w-w-w-orse?!"

"They won't," Sheika said in determination. She stood up, her back to the awed stares of the ones she called family. "I'll get my brother back if it is the last thing I do!"

"It may very well be," Nile uttered quietly. "Rago has his fortress under intense guard. It's no surprise; he's been preparing this. I don't know what we're going to do to get in."

"Everyone!" Ryuto shouted, pointing towards the door, which was being pounded on.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Rago had gotten here already? Immediately, they took positions. Sheika and Kisea marched out in front, swords drawn and faces set with determination. Gingka and Kyoya stayed in the back, as did Bao, Zeo, and Toby. Aguma stood hidden away so he could surprise attack many of the guards, and Ryuga stood next to his little brother protectively(1).

The door swung open melodramatically, revealing a figure who wasn't Rago, but was someone they didn't quite trust.

Why, of all times, now?

* * *

**I left this on a cliff hanger for a purpose, that purpose being:  
**

**I want you guys to guess who it is! I'm going to get one of my favorite OCs, Dawn, to explain it all to you. Dawn?**

**Dawn: Alright guys! First off, the character is from Metal Fight Beyblade, so it's not an original character. Secondly, you can guess a female or a male. Thirdly, the character can only be someone who has not been introduced yet. And last but not least, if you guess correctly, you get a one shot of your choice.**

**So there you guys have it. Have fun guessing! **

**(1) Ryuga and Ryuto. *sighs happily* I just love brotherly fluff. It's so darn sweet.**

**R&amp;R, and no flaming or hate, please.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Everyone boos at her***

**Sorry peoples! OKAY LOOK, I CAN EXPLAIN - Well, sort of. I didn't update 3 weeks ago because, my family got into a lot of drama. The week after that, we had a bunch of thunderstorms, hail, tornadoes, etc. then, the week after that (last week), we had even MORE drama. Then, finally, I manage to update. ;-;  
**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Haku, Sheika, and Kisea. I do however own the plot somewhat, but if you wanna do this as well just ask me first.**

**Thanks to -  
**

**DiamondArtemis576**

**Midnight Mayonaka**

**Zumuyuki**

**Nile . Befall**

**SHENKAIN 000**

**Guest**

**Ser12rt**

**Eugenides**

**Bubblez**

**Falco276**

**for following, favoriting, or reviewing my story. Love you all bunches! And it seriously means a lot to me. Honestly! You all are too sweet! ;-; Now I feel even more guilty for not updating in forever. *sobs***

**Well, there ain't much to say. Oh yeah! Well, I got several votes last chapter, but I'm going to stretch it out a little further to see if more people guess. This is actually quite entertaining to watch people guess. o3o  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"I see you've brought him to me."

Rago's dark, menacing voice echoed melodramatically as Haku stepped into his stronghold timidly. Evil laughter followed the words, and Haku brought Tsubasa closer to her chest as if to protect him. She regretted what she'd done; and now, she was going to have to fix it.

"Don't hurt him, Rago." Dynamis interrupted softly, blue eyes full of exhaustion from training all day. "He hasn't done anything to you."

"You're too soft, Dynamis." Rago answered irritably, eying Haku as he spoke. "He's the prince of the clan I hate. The clan I despise. So, why then should I spare their prince? Perhaps I should show them how it feels to see their prince hurt and abused."

Haku's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head rapidly. "No no, you can't! They've changed."

Rago and Dynamis eyed Haku curiously, waiting for her to go on. For a brief moment, the girl felt her confidence slipping. She hated it when people who had no problem killing her if she said the wrong thing was waiting for her to speak. It was all too familiar for her. But, one look at the boy in her arms and she continued.

"The people there are wonderful." Haku said with a soft smile. "They were kind to me and welcomed me with open arms. Even though they were slightly suspicious, they gave me food, drink, and a roof over my head. And even trained me in certain skills."

She frowned, troubled. "I know that you were hurt in the past, Lord Rago...but it wasn't by the hands of these people. The ones long ago were foolish and bloodthirsty, as we were too. But their village has changed for the better. But ours..."

"Enough."

Haku's blue eyes widened worriedly. Had she said the wrong thing? She'd almost called their village foolish! Of course, she'd always been a vocal person and would say her beliefs no matter what. Just then, Tsubasa's eyes flickered open.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

Sheika's tone caused everyone to shiver in fear. Although not the main antagonist in their mind, he was something short of a side kick. Sheika had supposedly had a rather...gruesome past shared with this man, so she didn't think well of him. No one did. They'd heard about his acts of treachery and hated him immediately.

However, there were those who didn't know who he was yet.

"What a cruel way to greet me." The male voice spoke, almost giggling with deranged glee. "I'm assuming some of you don't know me, right?"

After some nodded, the shaded figure smiled though no one could see him. "Well then. For now, I won't tell you what my real name is. Just called me... Hiroto, alright?"

"Why are you acting so 'laid back'?" Kisea questioned suspiciously, eying the figure with hesitation. If Sheika didn't trust someone, she most certainly didn't. The crimson haired woman sometimes over reacted, but never had she spoken with such hatred; even towards Haku, she used a softer tone.

"Because." 'Hiroto' shrugged and twirled a piece of his hair around a finger. "There isn't any reason for me to be tense. For the moment, all seems well, right?"

"No, all is not well." Sheika growled and bowed her head, as if thinking something over. Finally, she raised her head and looked the young man in front of her in the face. "And we're going to need your help."

"And why should I help?" The voice asked with mock curiosity, once again curling a piece of his hair. Sheika growled and walked away, knowing she'd just explode if she furthered the conversation.

"Because it involves your brother." The young woman sighed, turning back around and staring at the mysterious person. "And I'm sure he could use your help right now."

"What's wrong with him?" For once, the mysterious person sounded serious and worried.

"I know Dynamis is loyal to Rago, but due to a friendship, not his position." Sheika answered reluctantly, walking back over to her group and standing in front of them once again. "Rago's beginning to force him to train, though Dynamis would never call him that."

"How do you know about this?"

She rolled her eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear casually. "Just some magical assistance from a little friend of mine. Now, are you going to help us free Tsubasa, and help us free your brother?"

"But what if you get caught?" The figure asked solemnly, sounding genuinely concerned over their well-being. "Rago's merciless when it comes to his enemies."

"And that's exactly why we need to hurry up and get there!" Sheika snapped, tears sparkling in her eyes out of stress. This 'argument' had gone on long enough. "Because who knows what he might do to him!"

"I understand." 'Hiyoto' sighed and seemingly took a step forward, though it was hard to tell with all of the fog behind him. "I'll help, I suppose. Would you like me to get my friends to help?"

"That would be great." Kisea said quickly, knowing Sheika was a little too prideful to admit they needed the help of those beneath them. Or so she said, anyway.

"Well then. I'm off."

And, just like that, the mysterious figure was gone. Kisea and Sheika looked at each other before nodding, bounding after him. The rest of the group stood silently still, no one speaking whatsoever.

Finally, Ryuga broke the silence. "Perhaps it's wisest I tell you all his name."

"It would help things feel less awkward, that's for sure." Kayley added with a sigh, still missing Tsubasa. The boy had begun to grown on her. As Sheika towards Tsubasa or Kisea towards Kyoya she felt sisterly and protective towards Tsubasa, although she couldn't fight much.

Ryuga sighed and sat down as if he planned to say something much longer than a name(1). "There's a bit of a story behind him, which I might as well explain first."

"A long time ago, he was the prince of his clan. His father and mother, Higito and Akane(2), were the kind and gentle rulers. But soon, his clan rebelled against their king and queen, and the family had to flee. The parents, much like Tsubasa's, disappeared, leaving their son to fend for himself."

"Now I can understand why he's a little bit..." Gingka paused, trying to find a more polite word. "...tipsy, I guess. He's been through a bunch of stuff, so I don't blame him."

"So, what's his name?" Bao asked curiously, yawning with exhaustion. He'd just finished preserving certain food supplies and it had taken up a good amount of his time.

"Well..."

* * *

**"Hiyoto" is the name of my Japanese friend's brother, so there's no meaning behind me naming the mysterious person it for now, so in case you thought it was a clue..it ain't.  
**

**(1) He should've said TikiTikiTimboNoSarimboChariBariRuchiPipPeriPimbo.**

**(2) Akane is my name in Japanese. ;3 Is it not fabulous? Yup, it's not fabulous.**

**Wellllll, I'm too lazy to do a legit author's note. ;-; But, before I go, I just wanted to tell you guys that Taylor Swift's mother has cancer and I'd appreciate it if you all prayed for both her and Taylor. Thank you!**

**Please review, but no hate. I'm twelve years old and my native language is French, not English.**


End file.
